Bending The Magician Social Link
by RuAlf
Summary: For that someone from the internet who asked for Fem!Yosuke social link. So…Female Yosuke Social Link from rank 1 to 10 and extra event (like you got from P3P once you date someone) and everything in general. If anyone want something just drop by and tell me. Could be rated to M someday.
1. 13th of April, Samegawa

**First is, congratulation for Persona 3 and 4 to thoroughly revert me into a fan of persona series. Next is that…a kick to the head for me, starting a new fic and making three more for them when I have two on-going fics. This isn't exactly a fic though…more like some kind of fill? I mean, I saw one of my screen-capture gallery and read this prompt about female Yosuke social link. And brain gears roll, boom! I made this thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Persona and all its awesomeness belongs to Atlus**

**I got a few more for her rank 1 to 5 that I'll put up once I return from vacation. **

04/13, Wed

**Samegawa Flood Plain**

- !?

- You hear someone's screaming

?

"Get Awaaaaay!"

- Someone whirled past you in a bike. It's the girl from yesterday

Bleak-looking Student

"Aaauuuuugghh!"

- …That looked painful

Bleak-looking Student

"He…help…"

- Her head and torso are stuck inside the trash can

- No one seems compelled to help her

- …

- You should help her

Bleak-looking Student

"Whew, thank you so much for that! You're a savior!"

- She seems grateful

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Is your bike okay?"_

- **"Orange…"**

You don't have enough courage to tell and enough expression to reason

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Is your bike okay?"_

- **"Orange…"**

You don't have enough courage and expression

_"Are you alright?"_

- "**Is your bike okay?"**

_"Orange…"_

Bleak-looking Student

"Yep, it looks fi- HEY! You're worrying over inanimate object rather than human?"

- She looks okay

Bleak-looking student

"By the way, you're that transfer student, right? [Your name] [Last name]. I'm Yosuke Hanamura. It's nice to meet you!"

Yosuke Hanamura

"Oh yeah, have you heard the news yesterday?"

Hanamura

"The police found a dead body hanging upside down on the telephone pole"

Hanamura

"It was so bizarre that rumor started to spread across the town about an underlying message behind the set-up of the dead body"

Hanamura

"The murderer is pretty sick for creating such a scene. Then again, murdering people has already made them sick"

Hanamura

"I hope the police catch the killer soon"

- Hanamura nods to herself

Hanamura

"That's a nice watch, what time is it now?"

Hanamura

"Crap, we're late! Hop on, I'll bike you to school"

…

**This isn't the first time you saw Yosuke, but it's the first event I wrote after I saw the prompt. Soo…any request on how her Shadow would be? Messing with the HTML and got the space between paragraph like I want! WHOO-HOO! Sadly, that means, slower update to fix that HTML page…*pout*****  
><strong>


	2. 12th of April

12/04

**Samegawa Flood Plain**

- You hear someone's screaming

?

"Y-You there, watch out!"

- Someone whirled past you in a bike and crashed headfirst to the telephone pole

Brunette Girl

"Ggggrrrgh…."

- It looks painful…

- …

- You don't know her. Rather than getting called on, you should leave her alone


	3. 12th of April, Afterschool

**I might post this story somewhere else too, somewhere that I can insert extra space between the lines. But until I found the appropriate site, I'll keep on posting here and once I find it, I'll post there too.**

* * *

><p>1204, After School

**Classroom**

Short-haired Girl

"Are you going to go home by yourself?"

Short-haired Girl

"If you did, why don't we go home together? By the way, I'm Chie Satonaka, I sit next to you, remember?"

"_Nice to meet you!"_

**- "Who are you, again?"**

Chie Satonaka

"Dude, I sit right next to you the whole day!"

Long-haired Girl

"Chie…I think he's joking"

Satonaka

"Uh…yeah, I know. Hey, this is my friend, Yukiko Amagi"

Yukiko Amagi

"I'm sorry if we bother you"

Satonaka

"Don't apologize, Yukiko! You're making me sound like I have no manner"

- !?

- Someone approached Satonaka

Brunette Girl

"Umm…Satonaka-san, can…can I talk to you for a second?"

Satonaka

"Oh, sure, why?"

Brunette Girl

"Y-you see…I looked away for a second, for a second, okay? Just…don't get mad, please…"

Satonaka

"Why would I be mad- spill it, Hanamura!"

Brunette Girl

"I, uh, I kinda broke your CD, I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you!"

Satonaka

"You…WHAT?"

Brunette Girl

"SORRY! Pleasedon'tkillme!"

Satonaka

"H-how could you! It's perfectly crack in half! Hey, you idiot don't run away!"

- Satonaka smacked the girl in the head

- That looked painful

Brunette Girl

"Oooowww…that hurts…"

Satonaka

"How can it broke like this! I've told you four times to take care of it like you would a baby!"

Brunette Girl

"Well, I don't have a baby for one, and two, I've said that I'm sorry!"

Satonaka

"Why you-"

- Satonaka captured the girl in a headlock

- You stepped back by instinct

Satonaka

"Sorry doesn't fix the DVD, moron! You'd better buy me a new one, stat!"

Brunette Girl

"I get it! I get it! Ouch, why the harsh treatment today? You on your period or something?"

Satonaka

"Ooooh…you're asking for it!"

Amagi

"Chie…she looked sorry enough for me…"

Satonaka

"Urgh…fine"

- Satonaka let go of the girl

- The girl coughed a bit

Amagi

"Are you alright?"

Brunette Girl

"Thank you Amagi-san, I-"

Satonaka

"And…cut! Let's go home, Yukiko. Are you coming, new guy?"

- **"How about the girl?"**

"_Yeah…"_

Satonaka

"Just let her be…she'll try to gain your pity if you ask her"

Brunette Girl

"What? I do not!"

Satonaka

"You DO! Come on, Yukiko!"

Amagi

"Are you going to as well?"

- You looked at the girl

Brunette Girl

"Don't worry, I'm alright. You won't be alright if you side with me. Go on, Satonaka is not a patient customer"

- The girl looked down

- …

- You should leave her be…

* * *

><p><strong>If someone still reads the badbadbathhouse live journal, I might post there, but it's been abandoned…I guess since no one posts there anymore. <strong>


	4. 13th of April, Afterschool

13/04, After School

**Classroom**

Hanamura

"Getting used to life here, yet?"

**- "Yeah"**

"_Not quite yet"_

Hanamura

"Seriously? Wow, I needed at least two weeks to find my way around without getting lost!"

Hanamura

"It's so different here than the city. Less shops and things to do."

Hanamura

"But this small town has its own charm, though. You should see the scenery around and if you're hungry, there's the local grilled steak!"

Hanamura

"…That's…nothing special, huh?"

Hanamura

"How about…I treat you to one grilled steak? It's delicious and I know where they sell cheap, high quality meat!"

Satonaka

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hanamura

"N-nowhere in particular…"

Satonaka

"Real subtle, Hanamura. Making a move already on the new guy?"

Hanamura

"Of course not! I'm just going to treat him to the local grilled steak-"

Satonaka

"Did you just say steak?"

Hanamura

"Oh-uh-eh-euh…no?"

Satonaka

"You know, after what happened to my Trial of the Dragon, I might forgive you if you treat me as well…."

Hanamura

"What! I'll, I'll go broke!"

Satonaka

"Alright then , it's settled! Hey, Yukiko! Wanna come with?"

Hanamura

"Not Amagi-san too!"

Amagi

"I'm sorry, Chie…I really need to hurry to the inn. We've got so many customers tonight"

Satonaka

"Oh, alright. They better not overworking you, Yukiko, we have school to boot."

Amagi

"Don't worry about that. Beside, I'm not in the mood for steak too…my scale can't take it. See you tomorrow, Chie."

Satonaka

"Anyway, new guy! Let's hit the steak now!"

Hanamura

"You'll go fat in no time, Satonaka"

Satonaka

"Hmm?"

Hanamura

"L-let's go!"


	5. 13th of April, Junes

13/04

**Junes Foodcourt**

Satonaka

"This isn't steak…"

Hanamura

"I'm not blind, Chie, yes, I know it's not steak, but it's what my wallet could suffice…"

Satonaka

"You still owe me"

Hanamura

"Seriously? You literally forced your way to the treat train and now you're protesting?"

Satonaka

"The Trial of The Dragon"

Hanamura

"It's just a DVD, Satonaka"

Satonaka

"It's a Trial of The Dragon, genius! It's one of the best kung-fu movies ever made in the whole entire wide world"

Hanamura

"You said that to every DVD with chinese people standing in awkward poses on the cover"

Satonaka

"Why, you- how about you, huh? Taking a new guy to your place? Crushing after him now, aren't you?"

Hanamura

"This isn't my place and I am not crushing after (Last Name)-kun"

- ?

Hanamura

"Ah, yeah, you don't know it yet, huh?"

Satonaka

"Hanamura's father the manager of Junes"

Hanamura

"Yeah, I transferred here six months ago. After my father told us about his job promotion, my family moved in here"

Satonaka

"Six months ago…isn't that the time when local stores started closing- oh…"

Hanamura

"You can't blame it all on Junes now, can you?"

Satonaka

"S-sorry…"

- The atmosphere felt heavy

- It seems, the subject of Junes influence isn't the best topic to pursue

Gloomy Girl

"Sigh…"

Hanamura

"Oh, it's Saki-senpai. Hang on a second, I need to talk to her…"

- Hanamura approached the gloom-looking girl

Hanamura

"Hey Saki-senpai! Trouble in work?"

Saki-senpai

"Oh, hey…not really…I'm just a little beaten up"

Hanamura

"You know that you don't need to push yourself too hard in work, right? I'll listen if you have any problem"

Saki-senpai

"Thanks, Hana-chan, you're sweet as usual"

Hanamura

"Just doing my job"

"_Who's that?"_

_**- "Is that Hanamura's-"**_

Satonaka

"Sister? No, that's Saki Konishi. She's a senior in our school. Hanamura practically adores her so much like a big sister, but they are not related"

- Saki Konishi noticed you

Saki Konishi

"Is that-?"

- Konishi and Hanamura walked to the table you sit in

Konishi

"You're that new transfer student? I see…Hana-chan finally brought a boy here"

- Konishi snickered lightly

Hanamura

"H-hey!"

Konishi

"Hana-chan is a good girl as long as she doesn't get too excited about something. She tends to run her mouth in full speed if she does"

Konishi

"If she start to babble, you have to tell her up front so you won't have to put up with her rants"

Hanamura

"Th-that's enough…"

- Hanamura flushed

_**- "She's a great girl"**_

"_She's okay"_

"_Uhh…"_

Hanamura

"Wh-what?"

Konishi

"Hahaha…I'm only teasing her. She's lovely, I guess"

- Konishi patted Hanamura's head

Konishi

"Well, be kind to Hana-chan, okay? I should get back to work, now. See you all later!"

Hanamura

"W-wait, Saki-senpai!"

Konishi

"Hmm…?"

Hanamura

"I-uh…take care…"

Konishi

"Uh-huh, I will, don't worry!"

- Konishi left

Hanamura

"I'm worried of Saki-senpai"

Satonaka

"What's up with her?"

Hanamura

"Other seniors that's been working in Junes had been talking about her lately, saying bad stuffs behind her back. I'm trying to keep it down, telling them not to mock her like that, but-"

Satonaka

"Let me guess, she found out?"

Hanamura

"Apparently, they didn't just talk like that in Junes…"

Satonaka

"Just ignore them…you should talk to her to do so"

Hanamura

"Yeah, sooner or later…"

- The table went quiet

Satonaka

"H-hey, do you know that people's been talking about that thing, you know?"

Hanamura

"Mayumi Yamano's death?"

Satonaka

"Nah, why would you talk about things like that in public?"

Satonaka

"It's about the Midnight Channel. Ever heard of it?"

Hanamura

"Midnight Channel? Sappy soap opera at Midnight?"

Satonaka

"NO! Sheesh, is that all you have in your brain? They said that when you watch a turned off TV at midnight while it's raining, you'll see the face of your soul mate on the screen"

Hanamura

"Really, now? I take it, you watched and saw someone you have a crush on?"

Satonaka

"Can you be less annoying and actually put your ears to use?"

- Hanamura made a zip motion over her lips

Satonaka

"I haven't tried it, okay? But our classmates have been spitting these crazy stuffs about Mayumi Yamano is their soul mate and crap like that"

Hanamura

"Well, boys can dream, right?"

Satonaka

"Yeah, right…"

Satonaka

"Anyway, why don't we try it tonight? There'll be rain and you guys have nothing to do as well"

Hanamura

"Yeah, I'll probably procrastinate again…Screw King Moron's stupid 'Youngster Morale Nowadays' essay"

Satonaka

"Good! Tell me what you two saw, alright?"

- You spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Hanamura and Satonaka


	6. 14th of April, TV World

**This whole social-linking is going to hurt your eyes, and mine since there couldn't be any space between the paragraph no matter how many times I edit it…I apologize about this inconvenience. Enjoy it as much as you could. Because as much as I want to narrate it, it won't be as amusing as the Game Text does!**

Yosuke

"This…"

Yosuke

"Isn't this the photo we took together in Junes with the other?"

Yosuke

"W-why is it ripped?"

- Voices of people started to ring across the room

Yosuke

"Urgh, there are still people talking here…"

Voice

"How many times do I have to tell you, Saki!"

Voice

"You can't pity that Junes girl! She's a leech to our business! Quit Junes now and focus on the family shop!"

Yosuke

"Is that…Saki-senpai's father…?"

Familiar Voice

"I…"

Yosuke

"Saki-senpai?"

Saki Konishi

"I've always wanted to tell Hana – chan…"

Yosuke

"….."

Saki Konishi

"That she's a pain in the ass!"

Yosuke

"Wha-"

Saki Konishi

"Following me everywhere like a lost chick, saying 'Saki-senpai this' and 'Saki-senpai that'!"

Saki Konishi

"I'd never like an attention whore like her"

Yosuke

"….."

Saki Konishi

"It's because of her and that big department store that our business is going down"

Saki Konishi

"Everyone HATES me for being kind to her, and what do I get? A clinging annoying prat!"

Yosuke

"A…ah…w..why?"

Saki Konishi

"If only she never came to this town. If only I never told her that-"

Yosuke

"Stop that! I don't want to hear it!"

?

"Hear what? Hear how she regrets on telling you that you're different from your father? That you're you?"

Yosuke

"Huh?"

?

"'You are you, Hana-chan…don't let them get to you'"

?

"That's how she said it, right? Those sweet words to make you happy? A lie?"

Teddie

What? Two Yosukes?

Yosuke

"Saki-senpai wasn't lying about that! She truly meant it!"

Other Yosuke

"Are you Saki Konishi? Are you the bitch who teased you daily for her and her slutty friends entertainment?"

Other Yosuke

"Ooooh…I tease you because you're so cute Hana-chan, like a little sister!"

Yosuke

"She really thought I'm her little sister!"

Other Yosuke

"You know that it's not true. Are you that mental? That deluded to think of such cruel jokes as affection?"

Other Yosuke

"Admit it, you know that and you hate her just like you hate this whole town because they hate you in return. Sometimes, you wish that she's dead, right?"

Yosuke

"I-I'd never-"

Other Yosuke

"Screw Junes, screw Inaba, screw Saki-senpai! They all can go to hell for all you care!"

Yosuke

"Why are you- who are you!?"

Other Yosuke

"Who am I? Can you be more oblivious? I am you, your honest feeling realized in physical form. I'd never lie like you did"

Yosuke

"Me? I…never would've thought something like that!"

Other Yosuke

"But I'm here! I'm your shadow and I'm as real as I can be. See?"

- Shadow Yosuke moved closer to Yosuke

Shadow Yosuke

"When Saki-senpai died, I do, feel devastated. After all, she's the very first 'friend' that I got"

Shadow Yosuke

"But I also felt happy…"

Teddie

"H-happy?"

Shadow Yosuke

"That bitch finally dead. She deserved that, but then I got freaked out. Why did I feel joy? Am I an evil person to revel on someone's death?"

Yosuke

"No-…nonono…no…"

Shadow Yosuke

"I need to do something…something to conceal this feeling and trying to find her murderer sounded as good as any saint would have thought up"

Shadow Yosuke

"Getting some new cool-ass friends and a whole new world inside the TV are nice pluses"

- Shadow Yosuke leant toward Yosuke

Shadow Yosuke

"Isn't that right, me?"

Yosuke

"No, that's not true…I-you…there's no way I-"

Teddie

"Oh…I sense enormous power from Shadow Yosuke…sensei, don't let her touch Yosuke"

- You pushed Yosuke gently away from the Shadow

- Shadow Yosuke smirked at you

Shadow Yosuke

"Funny…I don't recall asking to be interfered?"

"_I'm not interfering"_

"_I don't take orders from you"_

_**-"Yosuke…"**_

Yosuke

(Last Name)-kun, I…I'm not…

Shadow Yosuke

"Face it! You're just a selfish bitch who would cling to anyone who showed you a bit of their kindness"

Yosuke

"Stop it! I-you!"

Shadow Yosuke

"Am I wrong, then? Tell me in the face if I'm wrong! Or…are you a fucking coward who couldn't?"

Yosuke

"NO! I…you're not…me…"

Shadow Yosuke

"What's that? A mouse can speak clearer!"

- Shadow Yosuke grinned

Yosuke

"You…"

- You felt bad about this

Yosuke

YOU'RE NOT ME! You could NEVER BE ME!

Shadow Yosuke

"Ehehehe…ahahahaha! Yes, that's right! I am not you. Not anymore!"

Shadow Yosuke

"I'm ME now. And although I like company, yours aren't welcomed"

Shadow Yosuke

"There can only be one..._us"_

Shadow Yosuke

"_I am a Shadow…the true self…Everything that I hate shall be crushed to pieces. You shall be the finest example of that!"_

**_*Insert Epic Fight Scene here_**

…..

Yosuke

"Urgh…"

Teddie

"Are you alright, Yosuke?"

Yosuke

"Uhh, what…happened?"

Shadow Yosuke

"…."

- Shadow Yosuke is looking this way

Yosuke

"You…you…no…"

Teddie

"That thing came from you, Yosuke. You have to accept it before it goes bear-serk again…"

Yosuke

"But-"

**- "You're still you"**

"_Everyone has a side like this"_

"_I don't want to fight again, Hanamura…"_

Yosuke

"I'm still me…"

Yosuke

"All those ugly parts…those bad things, they- dammit!"

- Yosuke chewed her lips

Yosuke

"I know it…you, you're only saying those things because you're me…and I…"

Yosuke

"Everything you said is what I am. You're me and I'm you – all of these feelings are mine"

- Shadow Yosuke smiled gently

Yosuke

"Is this my Persona?"

Yosuke

"Uhh…I felt weird…"

- Yosuke fell to her knees

- You and Teddie quickly approached her

Yosuke

"It's like my stamina's been dried…but whatever dried it also clear my head…"

Yosuke

"I will have a good dream tonight…"

- Yosuke smiled softly

Teddie

"Sensei, let's bring Yosuke back. The Shadows might be calm now, but the air here is bad for humans"

- You helped Yosuke back to her feet with Teddie's help

**There's a problem (again) with the wifi and all the hustle bustles of college, so…I wish I could post all of these Social Link events before going back to my other two stories which will have to wait until the waves of assignments died down**


	7. Rank 1

Rank 1

**Samegawa Floodplain**

Hanamura

"Hey, [Your name]-kun!"

Hanamura

"You watched the Midnight Channel yesterday? Someone was there, right?"

Hanamura

"Think whoever it was had ended up in the other side?"

Hanamura

"We should help them before they ended up like that Yamano lady and Saki-senpai"

Hanamura

"Errh…but that's me, I don't know if you want to…will you…?"

"_Of course"_

_**- "We made a promise"**_

"_There's no other choice"_

"_You decide it"_

Hanamura

"Yeah, we did make that promise to Teddie. Glad you're going to see that through"

- Hanamura smiled

Hanamura

"You know, I tried sticking my hand in the TV last night and it worked! It was bizarre and I almost yelled"

Hanamura

"Is it because I have a persona now?"

Hanamura

"This power…it could be a blessing from someone for us to solve this case"

Hanamura

"Then again, you could enter the TV before you got your persona…"

Hanamura

"And you helped me even though we just barely met…"

Hanamura

"If it's with you, I feel that we might be able to solve this case together!"

Hanamura

"…Let's do our best, partner!"

Hanamura extended her hand to you

You shook her hand

There's a faint stirring of friendship between you and Yosuke

_I art thou_

_And Thou art I_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_It brings thee closer to the truth_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of The Magician Arcana_

-As you form a bond with Yosuke, you feel the power in your heart strengthening

- You have established The Yosuke Hanamura's Social Link

- …

- Yosuke's determination in battle has been enhanced

- Yosuke can now take a mortal blow for you in battle

Yosuke

"Uhm…is it okay for me t-to call you partner? We're going to solve this together so I figured that calling you partner fits…"

"_Don't worry about that"_

"_It suits just fine"_

_**- "…."**_

Yosuke

"Ehh…is it not fine? Am I on bad term with you?"

- Yosuke is flabbergasted

- You talked with her on your walk to school


	8. Rank 2

Rank 2

**Shopping District, Souzai Daigaku**

- Yosuke brought you here

Yosuke

"Since Chie crashed the last plan to treat you, let me make it up for you with the proper, well-known steak skewer."

Yosuke

"Souzai Daigaku sells the tastiest steak skewer. Eating it kind of a challenge of its own, though…"

- You sat with Yosuke in the bench

- The steak skewer looks delicious

- …

- The steak skewer consistency is rubbery and you found it hard to chew it like convenient food

Yosuke

"Is it good? Chewy? Yeah…if we're not careful, we might lose a tooth while eating this"

Yosuke

"Come to think of it, Chie always eat this on daily basis and she said it's so delicious and tender. What sort of teeth that she has?"

- Yosuke looked amazed

- …

- There are two housewives whispering to each other

- They seem to be looking this way

Chatty Housewife

"Isn't that the Junes kid?"

Gossipy Housewife

"Uh-huh, I've heard one of her classmate is in crisis. His family store is closing"

Chatty Housewife

"Poor kid…Junes had made that store in the red for months! They would need another job to cover for his school"

- Yosuke apparently had stopped eating

Yosuke

"Sorry, go on, eat…I just-"

Yosuke

"It's nothing. You know how infamous I am around this area. Everyone just can't stop talking about me"

_**- "They don't have anything beneficial to do"**_

"_You're infamous?"_

"_It must be tough"_

Yosuke

"Do they? So that's why they walk around town with shopping bag and instead of shopping, they gossip?"

Yosuke

"Wow…I never thought-"

- Yosuke pursed her lips

Yosuke

"Don't worry, partner…I'm used to it. You don't have to cheer me by insulting them. Everyone needs something or someone to talk about and I happen to be a conveniently easy source of conversation"

Yosuke

"So, I don't really mind about it, although, I'd be grateful they didn't talk with that much volume when I'm with someone else"

- …

- You feel you understand Yosuke a bit more

- !

- The Yosuke Hanamura social link has reached level 2

- Your power to create Persona of the Magician Arcana has grown

Yosuke

"Are you still hungry? Let's go to our next destination!"

- You went to the next food joint until you're both full.


	9. Rank 3

Rank 3

**Okina City Station**

Yosuke

"Hhhh…it's been so long since I breathe this kind of air"

Yosuke

"What can I say? I'm just a poor city girl drawn to the stench of modernization"

Yosuke

"…I sounded like Teddie…"

"_Not really"_

"_Teddie is cute"_

_**- "You look hairier"**_

Yosuke

"But I just wa- HEY!"

- Yosuke smacked your shoulder

- ….

- It sort of hurt

Yosuke

"Okina isn't as big as the city I used to live in"

Yosuke

"I have several…friends, you could say back then, classmates I've gotten close with"

Yosuke

"Not exactly a good friend, but enough to be called a friend"

Yosuke

"They sometimes asked me for things like when is Junes going to give discounts or some stuffs they couldn't get their hands on"

Yosuke

"I usually indulge them, beside, a friend's gotta do what a friend gotta do, right?"

_**- "True…"**_

"_Not really…"_

Yosuke

"It's like some sort of obligation"

- ….

- The atmosphere felt heavy for some reason

- You tried asking a question to break the tension

"_Did you befriend a lot of boys?"_

"_Why did your parents name you Yosuke?"_

_**- "Do you like me?"**_

You don't have enough courage! Who the hell ask that to a girl they barely know, asshat!

"_Did you befriend a lot of boys?"_

_**- "Why did your parents name you Yosuke?"**_

"_Do you like me?"_

Yosuke

"Huh? Oh, about my name, eh?"

Yosuke

"It's a funny story, actually, you see"

Yosuke

"The doctor said that I'd be a boy until the last second before my mom went into labor"

Yosuke

"After I was born, I wouldn't cry no matter what the doctor did so they kinda had to do some stuff that requires medical paper under my name"

Yosuke

"And my father just wrote the very first boy's name he could think of…"

Yosuke

"Job well done, huh? I wasn't bothered by this name so I leave it be. Changing it would be too much of a hassle"

- Yosuke laughed

Yosuke

"…(Last name)-kun…"

Yosuke

"Thanks…"

- You sensed Yosuke's relief

- You felt closer to Yosuke

- !

- There's a voice rings inside your head

- Yosuke Hanamura's social link had reached rank 3

Yosuke

"Ooops, I ruined the mood, didn't I?"

Yosuke

"Let's hit the arcade now, shall we?"

- You spend your afternoon playing with Yosuke


	10. Rank 4

Rank 4

**Junes Food Court**

- Yosuke took you here for lunch

Yosuke

"Lately, there were more customers than what we can handle coming on weekend"

Yosuke

"People near Inaba seemed to come over to find life supplies here. There're tons of customer- they looked endless. You should see them!"

- Two girls approached your table

Stylish Girl

"Hey, Hanamura! What's with the weekend Schedule?"

Yosuke

"Weekend Schedule? Oh, the floor manager had distributed that this afternoon"

Slightly-stylish Girl

"When did we say that we could work at weekends? Did you put our name there?"

Yosuke

"During interview you were asked and yes, you said you can. Beside, technically, I'm not the one who pointed names"

Stylish Girl

"Duh, we won't be hired if we said no. AND, told that blockhead manager that we are NOT going to work this Saturday!"

- Without waiting for Yosuke to reply, they stomped away angrily

Yosuke

"...There goes my Saturday…so much for taking extra shift for a day off…"

- Yosuke scratched her cheek

Yosuke

"The floor manager won't be ha-"

- An old lady approached your table

Old Lady

"Oh, Hana-chan, I've been looking for you! I've put complaints to the meat department, and-"

Yosuke

"Okay, okay, ma'am…err, let's go over there and talk…"

Old lady

"…they said the tenderloin steak is…"

Yosuke

"Sorry, partner, can you give me a minute or two…"

- Yosuke left with the chattering old lady

- …

- Yosuke came back

Yosuke

"Phew, that's the last of them…"

Yosuke

"I'm supposed to be off the clock today, but no one else would listen to their problem. Not to mention that the manager is a bad listener"

Yosuke

"…That doesn't mean that I'm the complaint counter either…"

"_That must be hard!"_

"_Don't strain yourself!"_

_**- "You're incredible!"**_

- Your courage increased

Yosuke

"Incredible? N-not quite"

- Yosuke averted her eyes

Yosuke

"I simply lent my ears. Everyone likes to be listened to."

Yosuke

"People expect you to do great things when you're the manager's daughter in here. What they're afraid to say to the manager's face, they told me. Expecting me to relay the message to my father…"

Yosuke

"I may not be able to hear everything, but…I just do what I can do…"

- Yosuke looked proud

Yosuke

"Before the murder, I only needed to deal with these things"

Yosuke

"Now that the murder happened, I got a killer to catch with you and everyone else"

Yosuke

"Thinking about them make my head hurts. At least when it's with you guys, I don't have the label of Junes kid"

Yosuke

"Nor do I have to talk like a manager's daughter"

Yosuke

"I babble all I want and you all listened. I can be honest with everyone in the team"

Yosuke

"Especially you, I mean, you've seen my shadows and all, but you're still here, talking with me. Not even once you brought that shit up again"

Yosuke

"Guess I'm lucky that you're the only one who saw my shadow"

- Yosuke opened up to you a little

- You felt that your bond is stronger

- !

- There's a voice rings inside your head

- Yosuke Hanamura's social link had reached rank 4

Yosuke

"Alright, since work's over, want to join me to Aiya's?"

- You went to Aiya with Yosuke


	11. Rank 5

**Back to this guy, phew. It's been too long since the last update, thanks to healthy internet program…the proxy for ****fan apparently has tendencies to go haywire with my laptop and…yeah**

Rank 5

**Your Room**

Yosuke

"This is your room?"

Yosuke

"Hmmm…I don't know what to expect, but it sure is…you?"

- Yosuke looked around in fascination

Yosuke

"You weren't kidding when you said your TV is small! There's no way we can fit our body in there!"

- Yosuke sat on your rolled up futon

Yosuke

"Back in the city, boys in my class always advised about hiding their 'good stuff' under the futon"

- _Uhh…no?_

Yosuke

"Is it? Why are you looking at me shiftily? There…Is there SOMETHING?"

"_Naturally"_

"_T-that's personal!"_

_**- "Yours under the futon too?"**_

Yosuke

"'Course not! Like I said, boys used that commonly! I used my drawers to hide stuff. Locked and safe, keys inside my wa-"

- Yosuke stopped

Yosuke

"Sh-shit, forget I said anything…"

- Yosuke looked away from you

Yosuke

"B-by the way, have you ever invited a girl here? You must have gotten at least one"

Yosuke

"I'm not talking about your mom or cousin…more like a girlfriend or something…"

Yosuke

"Or, am I actually the first?"

"_Once or Twice"_

_**- "Yep, you're the first!"**_

"_Curious much?"_

Yosuke

"Really? Well, I'm flattered!"

- Yosuke laughed airily

Yosuke

"Planning on bringing more, right? There's a lot of girls lining up for you in the school, you know?"

Yosuke

"What? You don't believe me?"

- Someone knocked the door

- Nanako entered your room

Nanako

"Ah, Junes-chan!"

Yosuke

"You know that, _that_ is not my name, right?"

Nanako

"Umm…"

- Yosuke patted Nanako's head

Yosuke

"Nah, you can call me anything, Nanako-chan. What's wrong?"

Nanako

"Ah, right, big bro, I'm going to Takeyoshi's house with Miwa-chan and Yo-chan"

Yosuke

"Takeyoshi? That a boy or a girl?"

Nanako

"Boy"

Yosuke

"B-boy? Wow…okay…"

Nanako

"Takeyoshi-kun sits next to me in class. He's absent today so I'm going to bring him the public notice"

Nanako

"Miwa-chan said that she's coming because she likes Takeyoshi-kun"

Yosuke

"Like? Kids sure are mature these days, I might be worried if I'm Dojima-san…"

Yosuke

"Heh, it's a pot calling the kettle black though…my first mock love was in the first grade…I'm stupid enough to fall easily. Can't exactly comment on Miwa-chan's crush now, can I?"

- Yosuke shook her head

Yosuke

"But I don't need that in my life now…"

Yosuke

"There's so much things to do that I can't abandon"

Nanako

"Like homework?"

Yosuke

"Home…work, huh?"

Yosuke

"You're smart Nanako-chan. Send me and your big bro's regards to your friends!"

- Nanako nodded at you both and left

Yosuke

"Nanako-chan called it homework…but we know it better than a mere homework"

Yosuke

"A killer to catch, a murder to solve, and a peace to attain. Only us can do it."

Yosuke

"I'm counting on you, partner!"

- Yosuke grinned

-!

-The Yosuke Hanamura's Social Link has reached level 5

Yosuke

"Kids like Nanako-chan can visit each other easily regardless of gender, huh?"

Yosuke

"When I was little, my mom practically caged me in my home, I barely could leave after school"

Yosuke

"Now, though, I can go to your house and no one really give a crap"

Yosuke

"What? No, I…I don't come here for-"

- Yosuke stuttered, her arms flailed

Yosuke

"Grr…there must be something under that futon that could wipe that smirk off your damn face!"

- Yosuke dove for your futon

- …..

- You spend your afternoon with Yosuke


	12. Rank 6

Rank 6

**Junes Grocery Department**

- You were bagged to help Yosuke

- The place looks frantic

Yosuke

"W-welcome! Slice of tuna only 59 yen just like the ad said"

Yosuke

"And while you're at it, how about some cheese. Shipped from…"

- Yosuke stared at the cheese like it will speak for itself

Yosuke

"ITALY, ye-yeah! Italy and it's only 482 yen!"

- Yosuke tapped your shoulder

Yosuke

"Sorry, can you restock this shelf, partner?"

- ….

**Junes Food Court**

- The shift for today has finally ended

- Yosuke looked exhausted, almost pale

Yosuke

"That was…nuts…I don't think I can go home with my jelly legs…"

Yosuke

"Higher-ups decided that damn sale in the nick of time and dad bugged me to get some help"

Yosuke

"And…partner…uh, sorry I didn't tell you beforehand"

"_It's fun"_

_**- "Only for you, partner…"**_

"_Next time, tell me before…."_

For god's sake, you don't have enough courage!

**- "Screw the courage, I'm hitting on her, NOW!"**

- Your courage increased greatly, but your relationship with the narrator had decreased

Yosuke

"W-w-whaat? Euh…uhh…erh…"

- Yosuke is blushing

Yosuke

"T…that's umm…t-thanks, part- uhm…(Your Name)"

- She goes even redder than you thought a human is capable of

Stylish Girl

"Oy, Hanamura!"

- Two girls approached your table

- They both eyed you oddly

Slightly-styled Girl

"Can we talk for a few minute? You know regarding work…"

Yosuke

"Oh, sure, umm…sorry, partner…"

- Yosuke left with the two girls

- …..

- They took their time

- …..

- You decided to see them

Stylish Girl

"Let me emphasize it once more, Hanamura. We need the day off, today!"

Slightly-stylish Girl

"Don't give me that look, Hanamura! You've said that the manager agreed on giving us a rest!"

Yosuke

"I've told you and I've told you, yes, I have spoken with the manager! We're just in need of staff today! B-beside, they gave out bonuses, right?"

Stylish Girl

"Yeah, a whole 500 yen. Pssh, how generous of him"

Slightly-stylish Girl

"I need more to save up, Hanamura, we need raise!"

Yosuke

"Can't help you with that…"

Stylish Girl

"Then you're useless!"

- They walked away from Yosuke and spoke in low whispers

- You can still hear a few words in, though…

Stylish Girl

"…useless, I can't see why Saki used to being buddy buddy with her…"

Slightly-stylish Girl

"…money, probably, graduation is coming…?"

Stylish Girl

"….parents are out of the list…find a boy who's willing?"

Slightly-stylish Girl

"…Saki did that, didn't she?"

Yosuke

"….."

- Yosuke looked torn

Stylish Girl

"…several times…dumped…."

Slightly-stylish Girl

"…..I think it's college student…"

Stylish Girl

"….Saki knows how to pick it…."

- It seems they are too engrossed in their conversation to notice you

- You approached Yosuke

Yosuke

"Umm…you didn't hear that embarrassing-"

Yosuke

"…You did, didn't you? That…forget about it…"

Yosuke

"…Don't worry, I'm okay, they're just spouting gibberish"

Yosuke

"Saki-senpai is nice to me even that she actually doesn't like me"

Yosuke

"She taught me that I'm me. Not my father or a Junes kid. I…I'll remember Saki-senpai like that"

Yosuke

"They only dare to speak when that particular person isn't there to listen"

Yosuke

"I'm glad that we're the one who can avenge Saki-senpai's death…I want to return the favor she's done to me"

Yosuke

"…."

Yosuke

"We're special…the only ones who can do it"

Yosuke

"Shit like that should be the last of our concern now…"

"_You're right"_

"_Man, you're mature"_

_**- "No need to hold back"**_

Yosuke

"What do you mean? I'm not gonna straddle them and start bitchslapping the life out of them!"

- Yosuke bit her lips

Yosuke

"That's a thought…and no, I am not planning on doing it anytime sooner"

Yosuke

"I get what you mean though…if I hold everything here, I might explode one day"

-Yosuke pointed to her head

Yosuke

"So I'm lucky to have you as someone I can confide in. Even though my head is full of crap, at least you're there to share them with"

Yosuke

"I was able to make it this far probably because you're ready to hear me spout nonsense anytime anywhere"

-The Yosuke Hanamura's Social Link has reached level 6

Yosuke

"….."

Yosuke

"…What a pain…"

Yosuke

"N…No…not you, it's just…"

-Yosuke looked away

Yosuke

"Nothing….nevermind…"

-You spent your afternoon talking with Yosuke

**Ahahaha…it's really late isn't it. Like I've spoken in my other fic and stuff, my server refused to open . I used my college's internet service for this chapter –I thought it wouldn't work since this country seemed to acknowledge fan fiction as dangerous site, but it did!.**

**So…here you go! I just need to re-write the rest before I could post more.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading though! **


	13. Rank 7

**I apologize deeply for this late update. I've been having a lot of tasks lately from college and almost has no time to myself to write this. It's been so long and I am so confused with the amount of stupidly unnecessary things I wrote in the original draft of this fic. Filtering them into the right amount of words and keeping everyone (by everyone, it's actually just Yosuke, really) in character is a hard task during this term. Soooo, yeah...**

RANK 7

**Junes Food Court**

-You came here with Yosuke for lunch

Yosuke

"Anything in particular you like from the menu?"

Gaudy Student

"Hey, Hanamura"

Yosuke

"Ye…yes?"

Snooty Student

"How come Kazumi was allowed to take a day off while we're not?"

Yosuke

"Huh?"

Gaudy Student

"Don't 'huh' me! we told you, we need Saturday's off!"

Gaudy Student

"When we asked for Saturday's off, they wanted to fire us! Have you talked to the manager, like, at all?"

Yosuke

"I did…talk to him…"

Yosuke

"If you worked full-time, there shouldn't be any problem…"

Yosuke

"Senpai, have you taken any absence lately…?"

Snooty Student

"I…I just forgot to come"

Snooty Student

"That's not the point anyway! I need the day off I have a date waiting"

Gaudy Student

"How come you favored Kazumi?"

Gaudy Student

"Like what you did with Saki?"

- Yosuke winced as if the words hurt her physically

Yosuke

"Why did you bring her to this…? She has nothing to do with this…"

Gaudy Student

"It does, Hanamura!"

-It seemed, unlike before, they don't mind shouting at Yosuke in front of you

Gaudy Student

"You told everyone to go easy on her!"

Gaudy Student

"Just because you're the manager's daughter doesn't mean you can do everything!"

Snooty Student

"Now is Kazumi, huh? Forget it, she will use you like Saki did!"

Snooty Student

"You should be grateful we have enough generosity to treat you like a friend!"

Snooty Student

"Unlike Saki who stayed close to you and used you, squeezed you dry and threw you away like yesterday's garbage"

Snooty Student

"She told us herself that she hated you so bad she wanted to string you up the tree"

-They started to badmouth Saki-senpai

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Calm down Yosuke…"_

_**- "I feel sorry for Saki Senpai…"**_

Yosuke

"Partner?"

Gaudy Student

"What the- we didn't ask for your opinion!"

Snooty Student

"Who are YOU anyway!? Someone stupid enough to put up with Hanamura?"

- Yosuke slammed her fist so hard to the table; it actually surprised you

Yosuke

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!"

Yosuke

"That's it! Shut the hell up! You're getting on my nerves!"

- Yosuke stood up

Yosuke

"What do YOU know about Saki-senpai?"

Yosuke

"She never did things half-assed like you two!"

Yosuke

"Saki-senpai might say things like that, but she worked hard! She talked bad, but she's good inside!"

Yosuke

"What if she hated me? I don't care about that-"

Yosuke

"I…."

Yosuke

"Leave me alone…"

Gaudy Student

"H-hmmmph! Let's go!"

Snooty Student

"Uh..uh-huh…"

- Yosuke slumped back to her seat

Yosuke

"…."

Yosuke

"Shouldn't have done that…"

Yosuke

"My mouth tends to run on full speed when I did that…"

"_Feel better now?"_

_**- "Sometimes, I did that too"**_

"_I understand…"_

Yosuke

"You did? Heh, never would've thought…"

- Yosuke smiled ruefully

Yosuke

"I'm pathetic…and everyone here witnessed that"

Yosuke

"…."

Yosuke

"Thanks…for sticking with me…I mean…"

Yosuke

"Your words…made me happy…"

- The Yosuke Hanamura's Social Link has reached level 7

- Yosuke can now endure a mortal blow in battle

Yosuke

"I have no other choice but to talk with dad…"

Yosuke

"If I explain the situation, maybe…just maybe…he won't fire them. We're short handed as it is…"

Yosuke

"What do I do now…"

Yosuke

"Can't…I don't get it…I can't think of what I want to do from now on…"

Yosuke

"Sorry, [Your Name]…I'll see you later?"

- Yosuke left, her shoulder slouched forward


	14. Rank 8

**Oh, dear god…I am so sorry for this late chapter. I intended to finish this as fast as possible, but what could I say when uni just **_**just **_**grab any stupid assignments and shove it up your ass- okay…I didn't mean to say that…**

**Anyway, here's the Rank 8~**

RANK 8

**Samegawa Floodplain**

- You came here with a pensive Yosuke

Yosuke

"Sorry for dragging you all the way here…"

Yosuke

"It's easier to talk here, it's quiet and most people won't pay attention to us"

- Yosuke pulled out a piece of paper

- It looks like a crumpled photo

Yosuke

"I found it this morning, it's a photo of Saki-senpai"

Yosuke

"I…guess I can't really throw it away after all. She's my very first friend who regards me as someone else other than what people labeled me"

Yosuke

"Back then…when they started calling me names and blaming me for their business downfall, I was ready to turn my heel and run away"

Yosuke

"I couldn't stand their whispers, glares, and gossips behind my back when they thought I couldn't hear them"

Yosuke

"Sure, Chie and Yukiko-chan accepted me, but Saki-senpai was the only one who said it straight to my face"

Yosuke

"That I'm 'me' and I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am"

Yosuke

"Even if she didn't mean it, I'm happy that she had said that, it kicked me back to my feet"

Yosuke

"That's when I tried opening my mind, you know, gave this town a chance"

Yosuke

"Then…"

- Yosuke looked thoughtful

_**- "She bullied you?"**_

"_She died?"_

Yosuke

"It wasn't bullying!"

- Yosuke flinched at her own voice

Yosuke

"I…I'm sorry, it's just…I wouldn't call it bullying. It was a mere playful banter. Saki-senpai never looked serious whenever she teased me"

Yosuke

"Her friend was a completely another story and that…I don't want to talk about. Not just yet…"

- Yosuke is shivering

Yosuke

"Why…why did she have to die?"

Yosuke

"I…I want to talk with her more! Spend time with her so we could talk and maybe…maybe I know what her real feeling was…"

Yosuke

"But she's not here anymore…I've lost someone I actually could call a friend"

- Yosuke stared at her feet

Yosuke

"Somehow…somewhere in my mind, a voice told me that she deserved it. Hiding her true feeling and put up a nice front for me… "

Yosuke

"You do remember what my shadow had said, right? I am a fool who deceived myself to believe the mask she wore"

Yosuke

"Now I want those feelings gone! This feeling of whether I should be happy or sad about her death"

Yosuke

"I want to forget everything! About my life that had taken a downslide since we moved to Inaba, that I have no purpose anymore"

Yosuke

"When the murder started…I'm sorry, but I felt so thrilled"

Yosuke

"Finally! Something to divert my mind! A new purpose to focus into!"

Yosuke

"So I jumped straight to it. Don't care about anything except how I'd finally forget everything"

Yosuke

"But the longer we chased the killer…the more I felt guilty about forgetting"

Yosuke

"I am an absolute idiot…I am a coward who wanted to run away from my guilt…to forget what I've…"

- Yosuke sobbed loudly

Yosuke

"I'm so sorry…Saki-senpai…I'm sorry…(Your name)"

_**- "Don't cry…"**_

"_You're not at fault!"_

"_I understand"_

Yosuke

"'M not….I…sorry"

- Yosuke rubbed her eyes vigorously they turned red

Yosuke

"But now, I understand"

Yosuke

"That when this case is wrapped up, those thought will come back and I have to confront them head on"

Yosuke

"I can't run from it anymore, I have to face it…"

Yosuke

"God…I'm so lame…pressing this silly matter to you partner"

Yosuke

"I…uh, I…"

- More tears seemed to spill from Yosuke's eyes

- You wondered if you should comfort her…

_**- "Pat her head"**_

_**- "Wipe her tears away"**_

_**- "Hug her"**_

No, you dipshit! Stick to the program and choose one!

"_Pat her head"_

_**- "Wipe her tears away"**_

"_Hug her"_

- You walked closer

Yosuke

"Huh?"

- You wiped her tears with the back of your hand

- Yosuke blushed furiously

- Your courage increased significantly

- Your courage is now SO FUCKING BADASS, I mean…Brave

- Your understanding increased greatly

Yosuke

"S-stop that…that kind of sappiness is more suited for girls"

- ….You don't know what to say about that statement

- Yosuke seemed to realize what she had said

Yosuke

"I…I'm a…girl…"

- Yosuke's face is so red you couldn't even see her fair skin tone anymore

- You made sure you had wiped the last of her tears before you pulled away

- Yosuke slowly calmed down and smiled

Yosuke

"Partner…thank you"

- You can tell that Yosuke had opened up more to you

- You've managed to support her

- !

- The Yosuke Hanamura's Social Link has reached level 8

- ….

- You spent a long while with Yosuke

…

**To tell the truth, I'm unhappy with how this rank turned out. I looked over my draft and rewrote a LOT of stuff because, bluntly put, what I've written in my draft makes no fucking sense in the slightest. I am so confused that all I could do was try and retrace everything back to her Rank 1 and Shadow encounter to actually came up with this Rank 8. Good Lord, this is a painful rank to write and I am not satisfied with it. I feared that what I wrote for rank 10 is even worse than this…**

**NOTES:**

**I spread out Fem!Yosuke problem here if anyone had trouble in understanding this stupid RANK 8.**

**So, first up is that since she was a kid, Yosuke had never had a true friend. She had close classmates, yes, but not friend. In Rank 3, she mentioned them as 'friends who asks favor from her'. Saki was the closest friend she had before meeting the main character and the IT. Saki had pointed out that Yosuke is who she is, not Junes precious doll and all those insults everyone in Inaba spat. Because we don't get to see completely what Saki was like in the Game, I have a set of personalities for her, completely made up by me. I know her in-game Shadow made her sound like a bitch, but she should have a good point. Even if it's just one.**

**Saki took the part time job in Junes to pay for their store rent. Naoki knew this –I have a completely different Naoki in my mind contradicting what the game portrays him- and Saki forced him not to tell their parents. Since her neighbor started insulting her, she was under heavy stress. This stress was the reason she 'teased' Yosuke constantly. Despite that, Saki might be honest of what she had told Yosuke before and view the brunette as she is. I don't think Saki really HATES Junes. You can't be sane working in the place you hate the most daily and Saki looked sane to me despite maybe, pressured with stress.**

**Anyway, Yosuke heard the rumor about Saki, of course, and started to think that maybe she was lying. That maybe, Saki is the same as everyone else in the town. This happened around the time when the murder started. At first, the murder was just a mere rumor to her. At least until Saki died and then she was all like, "We should find out who had killed her!" **

**She was so fearless even though she knows she will be facing a goddamn murderer. Her Shadow said that she tried concealing the feeling of joy when she heard of Saki's death. This could be her attempt to 'run away' from the feeling that she thought shouldn't exist.**

**(Yosuke's most reaction to trouble is to deny them even existed or to run away from them. This is true to male Yosuke as well. He pushes things that he hates away and being confronted up front with what he feared actually frightens him *cue his supposedly homophobia) **

**Eventually though, she has to confront the feeling. It would be a lot easier if Saki didn't die because she could bond with her and find out what Saki actually felt about her. Since Saki died, she has to come to term with the truth that it IS her feeling and it DOES exist inside her. Humans aren't completely made of light. Dark side does exist and Yosuke hasn't accepted it completely. And it haunts her to no end. This whole accepting her dark side is what prompted the rest of her rank (9-10, oops, spoiler).**

**In reality, Yosuke just wants a friend who see her as who she is. You could say she's quite desperate to find a friend that she came across as clingy to anyone who showed even the slightest interest on befriending her. That's why she did everything to please her friend.**

**Oh additionally, remember that the Midnight Channel and the TV World showed you what you want to see/hear, right? You could say that what Saki said before Shadow Yosuke appeared is what Yosuke feared Saki thought about him/her. The TV World broadcasted that because Yosuke expected that to happen.**

**Oh dear…this turned out to be quite a discussion…**

**More of this it would turn into an essay…**

**I'm sorry if I made a mistake with this Yosuke's personality and Shadow. If I am wrong, I…uh, I don't know, I'm sorry I guess? Just…just tell me if I'm wrong.**


	15. Rank 9

**Before I begin, I have to say that my draft really makes no sense from rank 8 to 10. I could understand my point, but the problem for Yosuke that I wrote for rank 9 and 10 are like two different story altogether. I am hereby trying to rewrite everything to make sense and at least connected to one another. It's hard, but it could be done.**

**And, I am sorry if this is crappy.**

**Oh, and this Rank 9 could end up in two different routes like you usually have with female social link: lovers or friendship. I would tackle the friendship route first.**

Rank 9

**Hill overlooking town**

- Yosuke brought you here

Yosuke

"Amazing view isn't it? I used to hate it…"

Yosuke

"After several months, I began to appreciate this view though"

Yosuke

"…"

"_What's weighing you?"_

_**- Pats her shoulder**_

"_Don't be sad"_

Yosuke

"Thanks…but that's not what I need…"

Yosuke

"N-no, I don't mean that I hate the gesture, it's just-"

-Yosuke looked flustered

Yosuke

"There's something I need to tell you here…"

Yosuke

"Something that I should tell Saki-senpai if she's still alive"

Yosuke

"That…what's important isn't how people see you"

Yosuke

"But how you see yourself as who you are and who you'll become"

Yosuke

"I hated this town at first, thinking that 'ah, this is why everything sucks' that I have to move here in the first place"

Yosuke

"Even though, this town wasn't at fault, it's just me, listening to people who lives here and thought that it's bad"

Yosuke

"After I met you, forming the team, spending time together, I learnt to change how I view this town"

Yosuke

"I didn't see the people who hates me anymore, I see everyone who loves and sees me as who I am"

Yosuke

"This town doesn't change; it's still the same lame and rural countryside town. But it's where my family, my friend, and you stay"

Yosuke

"Everything that's important to me had become a part of this town"

- Yosuke scratched her cheeks in embarrassment

Yosuke

"You know…I've always wanted to be special to someone"

Yosuke

"That my life will finally have a meaning if I have"

Yosuke

"When I got my persona, I thought that I have become special, one of a kind, I felt needed"

Yosuke

"In the end, I found out that you don't need to be able to do something special to become special"

Yosuke

"Just being here, live your life as who you really are without restraint. You'll eventually become special to someone else without any special effort to do so"

Yosuke

"Like you, you know. You're special for me"

- ….

- The moment seemed right

"_You're special to me too"_

_**- "I think I understand"**_

"…_I don't get it"_

Yosuke

"You did? Haha, and here I thought preparing myself to hear you don't!"

Yosuke

"I'm not you who have golden tongue nor am I Naoto who has like an arsenal of fancy words to get her point across"

Yosuke

"Hell, literature could be my worst subject! It's amazing how you could sort my words out!"

Yosuke

"That's why I called you my partner! You understand me too much, hell, you understand everyone too much! You're literally everyone's partner!"

Yosuke

"Oh well, it's good now that THAT finally got out of my chest! Thanks for listening, partner!"

- It seemed that Yosuke had completely opened up to you

- You felt Yosuke's genuine words

- !

- The Yosuke Hanamura's social link has reached level 9

Yosuke

"Hey, did you know that we can see mostly anything from this hill?"

Yosuke

"See that house over there with a funny looking chimney? That's my house!"

Yosuke

"What? I didn't pick that design, mom did! Don't lump me together with her bad taste!"

- You talked with Yosuke until the sun set.

**I am so frightened to see the Rank 10 draft I made. And sorry I just came back from my hometown and holy mother of all things holy EVERYTHING we brought from there back home is food. We bought 5 boxes filled with edible stuffs and all of those boxes are heavier than my backpack.**

**Anyway, I'll update as soon as I corrected my draft so…see you!**


	16. Rank 10

Rank 10

**Samegawa Floodplain**

- Yosuke brought you here

Yosuke

"Do you remember about that first time we met my Shadow?"

Yosuke

"You gave me a good slap on the face, a scolding, and a good beating for her. You fixed me back to the right place"

Yosuke

"Since then, after we agreed, promised Teddie to find the culprit, you've always been there, leading us in battle after battle"

Yosuke

"Everyone looks up to you, you're every bit worthy to be referred as our leader"

- Yosuke looked hesitant

Yosuke

"I called you partner out of a whim, an aspiration of who I want to become; a worthy partner of yours"

Yosuke

"You know, the 'I have your back, you have mine' kind of partner"

Yosuke

"But no matter how hard I fight, no matter how many times I try to protect you and everyone else, you always have someone on your back, defending you"

Yosuke

"It…makes me wonder whether you really need me or not. I know, it's stupid of me to think that you're like everyone else, but it's been bugging me day and night"

Yosuke

"Who am I really? What am I doing in here, in Inaba? What can I do to help everyone who had been supporting me all this time?"

- Yosuke looked down

Yosuke

"What can I do to be worthy of that title I came up with myself, your partner…"

Yosuke

"I…don't even know what you think of that name, partner, an equal, two person depending on one another based solely on their mutual trust"

- Yosuke looked up to you

- Her face looked flushed and she seemed shaky

Yosuke

"Are we really equal? Do you trust me like I trust you? Am I too weak to be called your partner- fuck, there's just too many questions inside my damn mind!"

Yosuke

"It hurts…not to know, it hurts to ask, it hurts to-"

Yosuke

"…To…stay ignorant, to keep the question to myself. It felt like I'm beginning to doubt myself again"

Yosuke

"I want to know…what do you think of me…"

Yosuke

"Are we equal? Are we partners? Would you call me your partner proudly?"

- You realized that Yosuke is in the verge of crying

- You need to think this question carefully

- You thought deeply and…

"_Yes, you are"_

_**- "You shouldn't doubt yourself like that"**_

"_Are you really Yosuke?" _

- You try to come up with an answer

- Judging by Yosuke's face, you knew that mere words of wisdom wouldn't be able to sate her worry

- You thought hard again

"_I can't really express it myself, but…"_

_Try to crack a joke to lighten her up_

_Stick with words of wisdom_

- You have to choose

"_I can't really express it myself, but…"_

_Try to crack a joke to lighten her up_

_Stick with words of wisdom_

- Can you give me a choice?

_**- "I can't really express it myself, but…"**_

_Try to crack a joke to lighten her up_

_Stick with words of wisdom_

- You told her about what you thought of the matter seriously and honestly

- She listened to your words intently, not fancy words like you usually use, but simple sincere words

- You saw her face brightened as you finished telling her everything

- And she smiled at you

Yosuke

"That's actually the first time I've ever heard you speak for that long!"

- She laughed light-heartedly

Yosuke

"Wow…I've never thought you could speak like that…ahaha…"

Yosuke

"But it's nice, totally nice, you being honest with me and stuff, I…I like that!"

Yosuke

"Thank you…partner"

Yosuke

"I will be your partner no matter what you'll become"

Yosuke

"You'd corrected me when I was astray, I'll lead you when some day you lose your way"

Yosuke

"It's a promise! An oath if I might say!"

- Yosuke smacked your back

- With all her might

- It…hurts

Yosuke

"Ah, there's also this teeny bitsy thingie that I want to give you!"

Yosuke

"Here you go! I've been meaning to give you this since it's been sitting around in my room doing nothing but gathering dusts"

Yosuke

"It still work slike new, you'd love it!"

- Obtained **Gray Mp3**

Yosuke

"Once you buy a headphone, we could match!"

Yosuke

"Should I buy you one too? Huh? Too expensive? Well…I still have my budget for that roller blade…"

- Yosuke smiled widely as she went on rambling that she would totally buy you a pair if she has the money

- You can feel Yosuke's warm feeling of complete trust

- You promised yourself not to break this bond

- !

- The Yosuke Hanamura's Social Link has reached Rank 10

- Now you can fuse Mada, the Intoxicator

Yosuke

"Hey, partner, how about I fill that with my favorite playlist! I bet you'll love it too!"

- You spent your evening choosing what tracks you want to fill your new Mp3

…..

**Okay, before anyone started complaining that no one could understand what's going on and how Yosuke's problem resolved just like that, I'd start with blaming the Game mechanics for limiting our conversation. Then, to myself for being stupid. I have a chock full of ideas on how to resolve Yosuke's problem the right way when he's a girl. Unlike the male counterpart, you can't exactly fistfight with her since she won't even suggest that. Or, even if she DID suggest that like a fool, the main character would never agreed to it.**

**Yosuke's last issue after she accepted Inaba is how the main character views her. Well, she IS a girl and you, as the main character is a guy so there's no doubt that you'll be stronger than her. She thought that if she's weak, she's not worthy of the title partner. In this rank 10, the main character speaks more than he usually let on, signifying that he HAS trusted Yosuke to the point that he let himself free with her. It's quite sad and disappointing that I couldn't show you what he spoke of to ease Yosuke's troubled mind since the Game does not allow us to speak more than a sentence (or before someone urges you to speak).**

**Yosuke realized that the MC had spoken his mind out not as someone who's giving out advice, but more like an opinion in his view about her. You could only be honest like that with someone you really…really trust. She appreciated that and promised the MC to trust him equally in return.**

**That's all I could really say regarding this odd Rank 10 conclusion. If anyone wants to give suggestion for it, I'll be happy to accept it. Because I still have the Lovers Route that I don't want to screw up.**

**See ya!**


End file.
